La luz de la tormenta
by Sanlina
Summary: Una fuerte tormenta hará que la joven Yagami se vea obligada a pasar la noche en casa de su mejor amigo, Takeru Takaishi. Pero ocurrirá algo que hará que la chica desaparezca del mapa para el joven de cabellos rubios. Cuando al fin logre hablar con ella descubrirá el verdadero significado de algo que él no pudo interpretar correctamente.


LA LUZ DE LA TORMENTA

La conocí cuando apenas tenía 8 años, tal vez no estábamos en las condiciones adecuadas para que surgiera el amor pero… bueno en realidad sólo era un niño ¿realmente puedes saber lo que es el amor a esa edad? La verdad es que no estoy seguro, pero sé que nada más verla un rayo de luz iluminó mi vida, luz… curiosa palabra dónde la haya ¿Qué es exactamente la luz? No sabría definirlo, yo sólo sé que ella es mi luz, la mía y la de todos, tal y como su emblema indica pero siento que posee un brillo especial para mi persona. Aún recuerdo cuán fue mi felicidad el día en el que la volví a ver después de varios años. Cuando nos conocíamos éramos pequeños, vivimos una gran aventura pero al acabarse cada uno se fue por su lado, vivíamos lejos y nuestra única forma de comunicarnos era a través de correo postal, al principio nos escribíamos a menudo… bueno escribir… escribir escribíamos poco, nuestras cartas se resumían en un dibujo mal hecho con algo tipo "Hola Kari, ¿Qué tal estás? Tenemos que vernos algún día. Adiós. Atentamente: T.K." pero nos cansamos bastante rápido. Había veces que yo viajaba a Odaiba para ver a mi hermano pero Tai y mi hermano siempre han tenido personalidades algo… "chocantes" así que cuando le pedía que me llevase a la vivienda de los Yagami solía ponerme alguna excusa barata, en parte creo que lo hacía por miedo, siempre tuvo la preocupación de que prefiriese a Tai como hermano antes que a él… tal vez en lugar de intentar distanciarme de este debería haberse preocupado más por mostrarme su afecto aunque al fin y al cabo Matt nunca ha sido muy cariñoso.

Pasaron los años, yo estaba a punto de comenzar quinto de primaria y mi madre decidió que era el momento de mudarse, lo primero que pensé fue que tenía que estar bromeando, yo no quería marcharme, allí tenía mi colegio, mis amigos… no quería empezar de 0 aunque me consoló mucho saber que nos mudábamos a Odaiba lugar dónde vivía mi hermano y sería una buena oportunidad para verlo más a menudo. Recuerdo que lo primero que hice fue coger el teléfono y llamar a Matt para darle la noticia, intentaba aparentar contento pero yo notaba algo de falsedad en sus palabras, ¿era yo el que no le agradaba o era el distanciamiento que tenía con nuestra madre lo que hacía mantenerse reacio a la idea? Supongo que sería esto último. La llamada duró unos minutos, él tenía que ir a ensayar con su banda. Cada vez que mencionaba sus ensayos la verdad es que una pequeña parte de mí tenía celos, él era el hermano ligón, el famosillo, el guay… y yo… yo era T.K., simplemente T.K., no resaltaba en nada y por mucho que otros dijesen que era una gran promesa en el baloncesto yo sabía que nunca llegaría a nada, era bueno pero los había mejores.

El primer día de colegio para mi sorpresa no sólo estaba en el mismo colegio que aquella dulce niña con la que había viajado al Digimundo años atrás, también estaba en su clase. "Oh dulce destino" es lo primero que pensé, por aquel entonces no la miraba con otros ojos que los de un buen amigo pero sabía que ella era especial y siempre me había arrepentido de haber perdido el contacto. Me senté a su lado y lo único que supe decirle es "Y tú te has vuelto muy guapa", me arrepentí al instante, arrepentimiento que oculté con una amplia sonrisa. Realmente estaba guapa, muy guapa, pero era un poco atrevido por mi parte decírselo. De todas formas para mí sólo era una amiga, o tal vez en el fondo yo supiese que sentía algo más por ella pero intentaba engañarme a mí mismo. Nuestra relación hacía rabiar a Davis, el sí notaba eses sentimientos mutuos que ninguno de los dos se había molestado profundizar y comprobar si realmente era algo más que amistad.

Pasaron los años y cada vez éramos más amigos, ambos teníamos 15 años y un día de fuerte lluvia y vendaval sonó el timbre de mi casa. Era ella, estaba empapada y tiritando. Lo único que supe hacer fue pronunciar su nombre mientras ella me explicaba su situación "Me ha cogido la tormenta por sorpresa y… llamé a la vivienda de los Inoue pero no hay nadie… llevo un buen rato caminando pero aún queda mucho para llegar a mi cas…". Yo no le deje terminar, la interrumpí diciéndole que pasase, que con semejante tormenta era peligroso que anduviese por la calle. Tímidamente ella entro en el domicilio y yo le ofrecí una manta pero seguía temblando, normal, tenía la ropa empapada. "¿Quieres darte un baño calentito? "Le ofrecí sonriendo y ella aceptó, le di una toalla y puse la tele mientras ella entraba en el cuarto de baño. Se demoró mucho pero no quería molestarla, que se tomase el tiempo que quisiese. Cuando escuché la puerta abrirse la vi, totalmente ruborizada y envuelta en la toalla. Al verla así me ruboricé yo también y aparté la mirada.

-Mi ropa… está empapada…

-Ah, perdón, si claro, espera un momento- le dije mientras entraba en mi dormitorio sin ni siquiera mirarla. Abrí los cajones y busqué algo de ropa para darle, tal vez sería más adecuado darle ropa de mi madre pero prefería no tocar sus cosas sin su permiso. Al salir, Kari seguía en el mismo lugar, con la puerta entreabierta y yo le ofrecí la vestimenta. Me dio las gracias y cerró de nuevo la puerta, yo, por mi parte, regresé al sofá. Al rato ella salía de nuevo, con mi sudadera roja y mi pantalón gris de chándal puestos. "Está adorable" es lo primero que pensé al verla con esa sudadera que le quedaba enorme y esos pantalones con los que iba pisando el suelo.

-Me queda un poco grande- dijo riendo y yo respondí a su risa de la misma forma- Bueno gracias por todo, creo que debería irme ya a casa ¿Me prestas un paraguas?

-Si quieres uno prestar te lo presto pero de poco te va a servir- dije señalando la ventana, la tormenta había ido a peor, salir a la calle en estas condiciones era un suicidio- Puedes quedarte a dormir si quieres- solté con la cara totalmente roja

-Emm, si claro, gracias. Voy a llamar a casa para avisarles ¿vale?- dijo y yo asentí señalando el teléfono. No entendí muy bien la conversación pero por frases como "Conoces a T.K. desde hace años, es de fiar" o "¡Sólo somos amigos! No vamos a hacer nada" "¿Qué tiene que ver Matt en esto? T.K. no es ningún ligón" deduje que el que estaba tras el teléfono era su hermano y no pude evitar reírme "¿Esa es la impresión que tiene de mí?" pensé. Lo veía incluso capaz de intentar venir a pesar de la tormenta sólo para evitar que Kari estuviese a solas conmigo. Al cabo de un rato colgó la llamada y soltó un suspiro

-¿Debería temer por mi vida?- bromeé

-Ya sabes cómo es mi hermano… pero en el fondo le caes bien

-Claro, le caigo bien porque no soy tu novio, imagínate que lo fuese, planearía mi asesinato- al instante de decir esas palabras me arrepentí y ambos nos quedamos en silencio, silencio que rompí preguntándole si tenía hambre y ella asintió. Me dirigí a la cocina y le pregunte con un grito que es lo que quería cenar, realmente no sé para qué pregunté nada si lo único que habría podido preparar en aquel entonces sin provocar un incendio era una de esas pizzas ya precocinadas. Tuve la suerte de que dijese que no le importaba por lo que puse la pizza en el horno. Cuando estuvo lista ambos nos sentamos a comer y un silencio incómodo nos invadió, estábamos ahí, los dos, cenando solos, ¿se podía considerar una cita? Supongo que no pero esa posibilidad me agradaba, en ese momento esos sentimientos encerrados al fin vieron la luz, sentía algo por ella, lo llevaba sintiendo desde siempre, ella era mi luz, la necesitaba, necesitaba verla sonreír para que saliese el Sol, porque su sonrisa era mi único Sol. El corazón me iba a 100 por hora pero no podía decirle nada, no podía tirar por la borda tantos y tantos años de amistad. ¿Qué pasaría si ella no sintiese lo mismo? No podría volver a mirarla a la cara.

Sin darme cuenta me había quedado absorto en mis pensamientos y Kari comenzó a pronunciar repetidas veces mi nombres hasta que al fin regresé a la realidad.

-T.K., T.K, Tierra llamando a T.K., ¿me reciben?

-¿Eh? ¿Qué?- es todo lo que supe decir

-Al fin, Llevas un buen rato en las nubes

-Oh, lo siento- contesté avergonzado

-No pasa nada. Por cierto la pizza está deliciosa, eres un gran cocinero

-Sí claro, es que hace falta unas grandes cualidades culinarias para meter la pizza en el horno a 220º y esperar 10 minutos- dije riendo y ella acompañó mi burda risa con la suya, su dulce e inocente risa.

Al terminar, me ayudó a lavar los cubiertos y miró el reloj

-Oye, es muy tarde, ¿Y tú madre?

-Ah, no te preocupes, está en un viaje de negocios

-¿Entonces pasaremos la noche solos? Eso da un poco de miedo, sobre todo con este temporal- pronunció ella, yo lo único que deseaba contestarle era que no temiese, que yo estaba a su lado, que yo la protegería si tenía miedo, ahora y siempre… pero no, no dije eso, en su lugar le dije que estuviese tranquila, que viésemos una película y así nos entretendríamos. Ella aceptó pero a los 15 minutos del comienzo ya se había quedado dormida, parecía un ángel, no quería despertarla así que apagué la televisión y me excuse a mi habitación, mirando para ella y con deseos de darle un beso en la frente deseándole dulces sueños, pero no lo hice. Me puse el pijama y me dormí, me dormí pensando en ella pero por desgracia mis sueños no tratarían de eso, no, volvería a tener aquella horrible pesadilla que se repetía desde hace años en la que revivía la muerte de mi buen compañero alado, realmente nunca he podido recuperarme de aquello y el que en ese momento Patamon se encontrase solo en el Digimundo sólo me provocaba más terror. Me desperté como siempre, con un sudor frío recorriendo mi cuerpo y gritando pero esta vez con una diferencia, Kari estaba sentada a mi lado.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó- ¿Con que soñabas?

-Sí, sí, nada importante

-T.K. estabas gritando, y llorando… no te había visto llorar así desde que eras niño

\- Lamento que hayas tenido que verme así, olvídalo por favor, tan solo era una pesadilla

-No puedo olvidarlo T.K., si hay algo que te preocupa quiero saberlo- dijo mirándome a los ojos. ¿Cómo resistirse a esa mirada? Era imposible- ¿De qué iba la pesadilla?- insistió y yo fui incapaz de resistirme a hablar

-De cuando murió Patamon…- ella aún no se había unido al grupo cuando ocurrió eso y yo nunca había hablado de ello con ella, bueno, ni con ella ni con nadie, pero sabía que ella estaba al corriente de lo que había sucedido

-Oh… ¿habías soñado con eso antes?

-Sí…continuamente- contesto bajando la mirada

-¿Por qué nunca me lomencionaste?

-No creí que te importase…

-T.K. todo lo que te afecte me importa-dijo ruborizada, tal vez era una insinuación de sus sentimientos pero yo en aquel momento no supe descifrarlo.

Cómo ella ya se imaginaba yo ya no podría dormir y aunque se moría de sueño estuvo el resto de la noche hablándome sentada a mi lado para hacerme compañía. Finalmente sobre las 5 de la mañana ambos nos habíamos quedado fritos y realmente fue un corte cuando nos despertamos, ella me estaba abrazando, el corazón me dio un vuelco e intenté soltarme haciendo, sin querer, que se despertase. Se ruborizó y rápidamente me soltó yéndose de la habitación avergonzada. Yo me quede mirando a la pared y cuando salí ya no estaba, mi ropa, la que le había prestado la noche anterior estaba doblada en el sofá, seguramente ya le hubiese secado la suya desde ayer, y aunque no fuese así la veía capaz de haberse ido con la ropa mojada, yo haría lo mismo en su lugar. Cogí el abrigo y salí a la calle, ni me había percatado de que aún llevaba puesto el pijama, me dirigía a la residencia de los Yagami. Al llegar Tai me abrió la puerta

-¿Y tú que haces aquí? ¿No te llega con haber pasado toda la noche con mi hermana?- suelta molesto. Tai siempre fue muy protector con su hermana, no se daba cuenta de que ya era mayor, ya tenía 15 años, no podría protegerla siempre

-¿Puedo hablar con Kari?

-No, mejor vete Takaishi, no sé qué ha pasado ni quiero saberlo, sólo sé que mi hermana ha llegado a casa y se ha encerrado en su habitación sin mediar palabra. Por cierto, bonito pijama chaval- dijo finalmente cerrando la puerta delante de mis narices. Lo primero que me pregunté es por qué había dicho lo del pijama e inmediatamente caí en la cuenta de que lo llevaba puesto, eso explicaba las risas de la gente por la calle…

Al cabo de unos días recibí un mensaje de mi hermano y establecimos una corta conversación vía mensajes de texto: "Mimi insiste en que hace mucho que no nos reunimos los 8. ¿Te apuntas? A las 6 en el parque" "Mmmm, ¿Sabes si Kari va a ir?" "Mejor ni pregunto las razones de tu pregunta ¿no, hermano?" "Te lo agradecería" "¿Ha pasado algo?" "¿No era que no ibas a preguntar?" "Tai me ha dicho que dormisteis juntos la otra noche, pillín" "¿Juntos? ¡¿Kari le ha dicho que dormimos en la misma cama?! ¿Quiere que me mate o qué?" "Me refería a juntos de en la misma casa… ¿Cómo que en la misma cama? T.K, tienes 15 años, ¿Se puede saber que habéis hecho?" "¡Nada! Hablamos luego" "¿Entonces vienes?" "Sí" "Ok"

Por la tarde fui el primero en llegar al parque, estaba ansioso, Kari no había contestado a mis llamadas… solo esperaba ella que viniese, Matt no me lo había confirmado. Vi a lo lejos a una persona venir pero me desilusioné al comprobar que no era otro que mi hermano, ¿Tenía que ser precisamente él? Presentía que una conversación desagradable se acercaba y estaba en lo cierto

-Vaya, parece que somos los primeros- dice al llegar

-Sí...- contesto sin establecer contacto visual

-T.K. sabes que a mí no me gusta meterme en tu vida pero soy tu hermano así que contéstame seriamente a esta pregunta ¿Te has acostado con Kari?

-¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! Sólo somos amigos. Nos quedamos dormidos hablando, nada más

-¿Y qué hacíais hablando en tu cama? Para eso está el sofá…

-Hermano…- yo no quería hablarle de mis pesadillas, no estaba preparado para ello

-Sólo me preocupo por ti, eres muy joven para…- dice sin ser capaz ni de acabar la frase, hablar de eso no solo resultaba incómodo a mí

-Tranquilo, te repito que no hicimos nada, tuve una pesadilla y vino a mi habitación a ver qué pasaba, nada más. Somos sólo amigos- contesté con una sonrisa sincera que creo que logró convencerle, me conocía bien, sabía cuándo decía la verdad y cuando mentía

-Está bien- dijo y en ese momento llegó Mimi, cosa que agradecí mucho pues temía que mi hermano quisiese profundizar en mis pesadillas. Poco a poco fueron llegando todos excepto Tai y Kari, yo ya había perdido la esperanza de que ella fuese a venir (¿resultaba irónico no? Que precisamente yo, el chico de la esperanza la perdiese a esta) y tampoco me atrevía a preguntarlo o me esperaría otro interrogatorio. Pero finalmente llegaron. Kari evitó el contacto visual pero yo me acerqué a ella y le pedí que hablásemos a solas. Tai me miró con cara de desaprobación y después se acercó a mi hermano diciéndole "Más te vale que este no sea cómo tú o creo que tendremos serios problemas". Los demás se rieron pero a Matt parecía no hacerle ninguna gracia que le tachase de ligón de semejante forma. No sé si dijo algo al respecto, nosotros ya nos habíamos alejado.

-Yo…- pronunció ella avergonzada y yo intentaba sonreír para quitarle importancia al asunto aunque… ¿realmente tenía importancia? No habíamos hecho nada, sólo me abrazó en sueño, era algo que no podía controlar, sólo tenía importancia en nuestra mente, estábamos haciendo una montaña de un grano de arena, o al menos eso creía yo

-No te preocupes, fue inconscientemente, en sueños, sé que en el momento da algo de corte pero no es el fin del mundo

-¿No lo entiendes Takaishi?- dijo ella y que me llamase por mi apellido me puso los pelos de punta- No te abracé en sueños, tú te quedaste dormido pero yo seguía despierta. Parecía que se repetía tu pesadilla y te abrace para tranquilizarte, pero estaba tan cómoda en tu pecho, me sentía tan bien, tan segura… no quise soltarme y sin darme cuenta me quede dormida así…- su confesión me dejó en shock y con lágrimas en los ojos intentó marcharse pero yo le agarré del brazo, la acerque a mí y la besé, fue el mejor beso de toda mi vida. De fondo se oían los chillidos de emoción de Mimi y Sora, habían estado mirándonos.

-Te quiero- murmuré mirándole de cerca a los ojos- eres el foco de mi corazón, siempre lo has sido

-Yo también te quiero- respondió y me dio otro beso lo que sólo hizo que las chicas se exaltasen más.

Ambos regresamos junto al grupo y vimos a Tai lleno de rabia. Mi hermano no podía evitar reírse de su reacción pero pronto se le acabo la risa ante el comentario de Mimi, el cuál que le dejo helado "¿Sabes que si llegan a casarse tú y Tai seríais prácticamente familia?". Todos nos reímos y pasamos una tarde maravillosa. Cuando me marché recuerdo que Tai me despidió diciendo "Más te vale que la trates bien chaval" y yo sólo supe asentir mirando a la que ahora es la luz de mi vida totalmente ruborizada.


End file.
